


Two Suns

by RedHeadedGoddess



Series: Magcretia Week 2017 [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Day Two, F/M, Magcretia Week 2017, One Shot, Post canon, Short, Sun/Moon - Freeform, mentions of Julia/Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHeadedGoddess/pseuds/RedHeadedGoddess
Summary: Magnus has missed having two suns in his life.





	Two Suns

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two of Magcretia Week. Takes place a few days after the first one.

This isnt the Lucretia he remembers.

The Lucretia he remembers was bright smiles and warm laughs. She was golden eyes in a soft face.

She was the sun.

This Lucertia is the moon.

She refelcts, and her light is softer, dimmer. Her eyes are sharper, face harder. Colder.

But just like when she was his sun, he still cant reach her.

"Luc...." his voice is soft. She has her back to the door, looking at some plan or other for the library in Neverwinter.

She turns to look at him. "Magnus...i thought you had left with the others."

"I...wanted to talk to you. Alone." He steps in and closes the door behind him. "We haven't talked about us. We need to."

She frowns just a little, which only drives more into him that she is not the Lucretia he remembers. "Magnus this...this is not necessary. I never expected you to want to come back to me. Especially not after you found Julia."

He is just staring at her. "What? Not necessary? Lucertia, this is beyond necessary!" He swallows hard. "Julia is...Julia is the person I care for most from this world, but Luc, you are my home."

He has thought about this a lot since he remembered. Reconciling the love he had forgotten with the love he held so dear.

"Julia would call me an idiot if I didn't talk with you. Every person in this plane saw the love you and I had. We may not be Barry and Lup but damnit, Lu, we had something too."

She is staring at him, eyes a little wide. "We had something years ago. Before the relics...before fisher and the lies." She hears the scroll roll up on the table as she lets it go. "We had something before you met the love of your life."

"Lucertia!" He is upset. But unlike the boy he used to be, when they first met, he has learned to control his anger some. "Lucertia, i met the love of my life over 100 years ago. She was my sun, my light in the darkest cycles." He advanced on her, hands grabbing her waist gently. "She is smart and brave and the biggest idiot in the world for thinking she had to go through this alone."

He is looking into her eyes and she is looking back, getting lost in their depths. She swallows and puts her hands on his chest, pushing him away a little. "Magnus I-"

"No. Don't you dare apologize to me one more fucking time." He cuts her off, knowing where she was going with it. She is silent as they look at each other again.

He cups her face and she leans into his touch, eyes closing. Which is why she takes a moment to notice his shaking is from crying, not anger. She opens her eyes to look at him again. "Magnus?"

"I am so sorry Luc...i...god I should have checked on you sooner. Should have stopped you. Or...proven you could have trusted me to help so you wouldn't have had to be alone."

She lets out a hystrical laugh at his words. He was blaming himself? How in the world could he be blaming himself? "Magnus, this is not your fault. Stop it."

He just pulls her back to him, arms wrapping around her and holding her close to his chest. She can feel his heartbeat amd she says nothing for as long as she can.

She doesn't know how long it has been when she finally pulls away and looks at him. "I saw you with Julia, though. You were so happy. So in love."

He looks at her, his thumb brushing along her cheek as he wipes away a tear that was slowly rolling down her cheek.

"Luc, this world has two moons." He puts a finger against her lips when she goes to say something. "And our world had two suns...so why cant I have two suns?" He leans down and kisses her gently, giving her all the power to pull away if she wants to.

After a moment she pulls back to look at him and gives him a smile. A warm, loving smile.

And he smiles back.

Because he did grow up in a world with two suns, so he doesn't mind the warmth of two suns now. Julia and Lucretia were his suns; and he could get through the darkest times with the love he had for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Julia and Magnus too much to just ignore them. Especially since I will be for one of the later prompts. Luckily for me, Magnus doesn't mind having two loves, two suns, in his life. Its what he grew up with
> 
> Anyways, feel free to come chat with me about my Burnsides and taz feelings on Tumblr. I'm AmeliaPond-Superheroine.


End file.
